


【斑柱】何人

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [4]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, Sweet, 甜饼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ABO世界观下斑柱向剧情+车注意⚠️Omega身体构造设定类似于双





	【斑柱】何人

⚠️标题瞎起的，本文又名《我绿我自己》

宇智波斑一直赞叹千手柱间的无与伦比，即使那个男人是他的劲敌，他也认定柱间即是力量与美的化身。  
作为站在时代巅峰的男人，斑不仅以力量俯览忍界，更是在性别体系上具有压倒性的强势。因此作为强大英俊的Alpha，斑单身至今是件让族人困惑苦恼的事。当然这个男人本身不以为然，对他而言作为唯一对手的千手柱间至今都未标记任何Omega，自己完全没必要着急。  
说实话，斑对哭哭啼啼的Omega并无好感，即使是在忍族宇智波成长的Omega也不可避免的形似矫花，似乎丁点风雨就会使其枯萎…这让斑偶尔思索也许未来的伴侣人选是个Beta，甚至是像柱间这样的Alpha会更好…  
当然这种荒谬的想法立刻就被他抛诸脑后了。

近日的宇智波虽无战事却依旧处于严密的备战状态，这当然和老对手千手脱不了干系。  
千手一族不知为何近日一直不曾出现在公开场合，就连一项互怼到底的宇智波在势力范围内活动也不肯露面。这种举措理所当然被宇智波一族视作了暴风雨前的平静。  
斑对此并不在意，在千手宇智波战局愈加焦灼的如今，他的任务早已只有对抗千手柱间这一项。如今不能在战场上见到柱间反而让他有些想念。

千手柱间当然不能出现在战场，或者说他暂时还没办法出现在任何公共场合。  
身为忍界巅峰，柱间从来都对自己的能力、理想充满自信，作为族人的希望。  
对柱间而言强大与他身为Omega的身份并无矛盾，当年长子的分化结果递到千手佛间的手中时，这个支撑忍族豪门千手前行在历史之中的男人静坐了整整一宿，但最终还是将柱间的名字填到了继承人的位置，并以一己之力向族老担保。  
所幸柱间也用事实证明，即使是Omega，他也能带领千手走向更好的未来。度过初潮期的手忙脚乱后，在漩涡亲族的帮助下，柱间一直都使用封印术将不利于战斗的性别劣势封印得非常好，外族也因他非人的强大理所当然地视他为强大Alpha。

现在这样的“平静”却被打破了，以扉间为首的亲近族人发现他们敬爱的族长被人标记了！封印术也因此失去了效果，这样的柱间在找到解决办法前根本无法出现在外界，毕竟一旦被敌人针对性别后果将不堪设想…  
对扉间而言，即使兄长的事让他怒火中烧，只要给他时间，也总能找到办法解决问题。唯一让他无可奈何的是他始终撬不开兄长的嘴，没办法知晓敢触碰兄长的混蛋到底是谁！  
柱间当然不能说也不会说，他知道弟弟想找到标记自己的人，狠狠教训一顿后就将人扣押在千手，全作入赘。但是……这个人不能是宇智波斑。  
当然要说罪魁祸首是斑也不全然正确…

———车one turn———  
千手柱间发觉自己身上的封印术莫名失效时，这个男人立刻拼尽所有的意志力避开人群潜入了森林…当意识再次回笼，他发现自己来到了深埋在心底的旧地—南贺川畔。  
随后柱间便将自己浸泡在冰凉的河水里，试图找回更多的理智。

闭目休憩的长发男人突然睁开了双眼，拔地而起的木遁将袭来的忍具击飞，瞬间也将袭击者给捆得严实。  
柱间抬起头想看看现在忍界还有谁敢这样鲁莽就袭击忍界之神，却不免征愣。  
出现在他眼前的人不是别人而被自己放在心底的敌人兼挚友宇智波斑！  
眼前的斑并不是柱间所熟悉的那个人，少年人看上去才16、7岁，就连桀骜的炸毛都才堪堪及肩，这个人还是柱间记忆中逐渐远去的模样。  
柱间还未理清自己为何会见到过去的宇智波斑，便听到少年人传来难耐的低吟…他这才发现被木遁捆得严实不断吸取查克拉的年轻人身上传来了厚重的血腥气味。（斑受伤了！）  
柱间立马撑住手臂将自己从川流中移了出来，也顾不上重新穿戴好衣物，急忙解开了木遁的束缚。  
少年人原本就负伤失血，再加上忍者之神的木遁，此刻看上去十分虚弱，这让柱间非常焦急。他忍耐住身体隐隐升起的躁动，细致地使用医疗忍术检查治疗起少年人。  
细致的查克拉操作却让柱间本就不适的身体愈加浮躁，查克拉在身体内流淌的触感犹如电流为男人雪上添霜。  
他还没来得及更加细致的治疗身下的年轻人便是一阵天旋地转！年轻人不知道何时苏醒过来，双臂发力将柱间压制到了身下。

柱间无暇思考现在是用木遁捆一个人还是两个人更好。在他找回仅有的理智时，这个男人发现自己和斑都陷入了超级不妙的境地。  
少年人烧红了面颊，带着高温和急迫的唇不断亲吻着身下人修长的脖颈…粗暴而无技巧。更棘手的问题是，不明原因下斑的信息素爆发而出，强烈的烈酒气息弥漫在南贺川边 。  
“呜！”千手柱间只觉得莫名其妙，莫名的封印失效，莫名的热潮，现在又要应付莫名出现的少年斑。  
斑粗暴的唇齿沿着身下人的颈部下移，比起吻，用啮咬形容会更准确，柱间却觉得这种如同战斗般的调情反而点燃了身体。  
少年人的唇移动到成熟男人丰硕的胸膛，没有一丝犹豫便凭借直觉叼住了早已挺立在大胸上的乳头，磨人地吸咬起来。而柱间对这种前所未有的触碰毫无经验，他只能用浮软的手试图推开上身人的肩膀。  
“啊！呜……”  
这是感受到男人的推拒的斑狠狠咬了一口男人乳头的结果，感受到下方微微的颤抖，又忍不住舔舐起乳晕边缘的血迹…

柱间觉得情况开始朝着不妙的地步飞奔了…这个心宽的男人一开始不去推开斑只是在顾及他的伤势，再加上担心理智不再的年轻人会因自己的反抗伤上加伤。却没想到斑竟然会突然爆发Alpha信息素来试图压制他…  
柱间一直洁身自好，再加上一些性别上的原因，至今对人事还处于一只半解的状态，况且也没有人去告诉千手族长被Alpha强烈的情动笼罩会有什么后果…遇上试配度极高的人选，柱间只觉得这种四肢都无法自由操纵的感觉实在是糟糕。  
斑终于舍得放过被欺负得可怜兮兮的两只乳头，看起来又有了新的目标…没等柱间猜测这个莽小子接下来想做什么，就差点在这种“危机”状态被人逗笑！因为身上的宇智波在不知下一步进攻何处的情况下竟然将脑袋埋进了柱间的大胸…  
感受到几乎可以称之为撒娇的磨蹭，以及两人身上灼热到不可忍受的温度，千手柱间叹了口气做下了一个错误决定…一股温暖的草木香终究在主人的放任下弥漫到了空气之中。

伴随着信息素的完整交融，两人不觉发出了舒适的呻吟。  
男人的舌头伸进了少年人的口腔，温情又难免带着些引诱，凭着本能在宇智波斑的嘴里你追我赶缠绵悱恻。斑也许意识到自己作为更具攻击性的一方似乎有哪里不太对，便用舌头恋恋不舍的将柱间的舌头推出了口腔，趁着人一脸莫名，又狠狠吻了上去，硬是换了一个场地。  
千手柱间还没来得嘲笑这种可爱的别扭，就被翻了一个身。少年人向下捣乱的手打乱了他的步调，无视柱间的挣动，凭借着本能，斑的手探进了兜裆布内。  
“斑！别？！”  
斑觉得身上的烈焰快要把人的理智燃烧殆尽，于是直接探入了似乎能让他舒快的隐秘部位。  
手指毫不怜惜抽插着这个从未有人造访的娇嫩部位，柱间忍不住发出了哀鸣，但本能又因为自我保护分泌了更多润滑液体，反倒方便了手指进入了更隐秘的深度…  
柱间抓住放肆者的手臂不放，伴随着少年人作乱的指尖，又感受到了近乎自慰的羞耻感。  
随着甬道内越来越快的抽插，男人忍不住发出慰叹的呻吟，便随着后颈尖锐的刺痛和信素交融，柱间绷紧了一双长腿，颤抖地迎来了高潮。

还没等可怜的Omega舒上一口气，猝不及防的正餐就上场了…年轻Alpha趁人不备，猛地挺腰进入了觊觎已久的部位。  
青年人和成年男子都没有任何经验，但凭着莫名契合的本能反倒是进展得十分顺利…  
柱间在年轻人不知疲倦的挺动中，忍不住配合起来，大大方方的随着身上的动作扭起臀部…他只是觉得反正事情都发展到这一步了，憋着也是憋着，和挚友做这种事也不算难以接受。

即使作为Omega，千手柱间的身体也毫不孱弱，相反在仙人体的加成下具有无与伦比的力量与美感，每一寸肌理都毫无缺陷，让斑忍不住膜拜亲吻，赞美不止。听到耳边低沉性感的低吟，年轻人不能自抑的更快更用力，恨不得将身下的囊袋都给送进去，他虽然意识模糊不太清糊自己在做什么，却能隐隐察觉和这个人肉体交缠带来的不仅是身体上的满足，还有一种酸涩和期盼。  
想不明白就只能更加卖力，他想让男人发出更多的声音，和他更多的亲吻…似乎这样就能明了什么。  
听到耳旁不绝的“柱间、柱间”  
柱间不由的心软起来…

就在柱间觉得差不多该完事的时候，宇智波斑又给他带来了新的惊吓…生理课他上过，Omega也不是一和人上床就会怎样，理论上只要不在发情期时被标记就不算无可挽回。但这不意味柱间愿意被神智不清的挚友成结内射，于是当下便挣扎起来。斑当然不依，他紧紧压住身下的男人，强势放出了更多信息素，下身则一举顶入了目标。  
“呜！！斑，出去！这个地方不行！”  
堵住拒绝的话，在柱间的无用的挣扎中结还是形成了。“你这混蛋！！”  
事到如今柱间只能安慰自己反正不是发情期…应该问题不大，回族里给自己开点避孕药物也就完事了。这样想着心大的男人停下了挣扎的动作，配合着调整姿势试图让自己更加轻松。  
得偿所愿的宇智波狠狠啵了男人一口，便紧紧箍住人射进了生殖腔。

推开身上射完就精疲力尽昏睡过去的家伙，柱间深切怀疑了一下人生…在被内射的过程中他惊恐地发现自己的信息素产生了质变，即使再怎么不想相信，他都只能推测一种可能…那就是自己被稀里糊涂的完全标记了？！  
忍者之神当然不会失声痛哭，他只是淡定地穿好了衣服，在为某人也穿戴整齐后离开了案发现场…现在他只想回族里怒撕坑他的性教育卷轴！至于被（过去式）挚友兼大敌终身绑定要怎么办暂时不在他的考虑范围内。  
—————回忆结束——————  
柱间从一直困扰他的回忆里回过神时，缓缓叹了口气。他并不打算因为那段神秘的时空相遇以及糟糕的一炮就去找宇智波斑负责…柱间当然也曾因为性别关系考虑过未来，但实际情况是即使自己和斑的性别融洽，他也没有想过两人之间会有什么可能。不单单是因为彼此家族间的敌对…更多是因为柱间珍惜着两人间幼时起建立的纯洁友谊，他始终觉得情爱这些事不应该纠结在两人之间，说服斑和自己一起实现儿时的梦想才是千手柱间唯一的期望。即使自己有一天会因为传承木遁而成为某个人的Omega，也不会对自己与斑的友谊产生任何影响…而现在，千手柱间的美好人生愿望被宇智波斑搅得稀碎！

一晃又是半个月…  
而有些事是越要逃避便越难以挣脱，这些日子柱间陆续接到了斑个人名义的不少秘密书信，大多都是询问他是不是出了什么事，要么就是约酒约见面，当然这些书信都被柱间放入了暗格内存放起来，未有回信。而今日的来信，斑明显言辞变得更加激烈，似乎是不见到人就誓不罢休。无奈之下千手柱间只好赴约，他想毕竟那人是自己的挚友…就是要想办法瞒过其他人里面也不应该包括宇智波斑。他想…斑绝对不会因为性别就对他的态度产生变化，只要保守好自己被他标记过的秘密就行了。

两人约定在南贺川相见，对于柱间这是第一次对这个地点感到不自在，斑就是全然的高兴了。  
他已经很久没见到柱间了，自己的信件被拒实在是令人难以置信！柱间怎么会拒绝他呢？！这反而使得执拗的宇智波在半月内接连寄去了不少信件，昨日收到回复才算是安心。  
宇智波斑的好心情在柱间的身影出现在南贺川畔是戛然而止。原因当然不是眼前的人从自己一向认定的Alpha变成了Omega…而是他能清晰察觉到柱间处于被标记状态。  
斑觉得自己的心像是被烈火灼痛了，他不在意柱间的性别，在他心里这个男人无论怎样都是最耀眼的强者。  
斑明白自己无法接受的是柱间被人标记的事实…

“斑…对不起，你现在知道为什么我最近不方便出来见你了吧。”  
柱间仔细观察了斑的表情，发现他除了不明原因的阴沉以外也没有什么其他激烈反应，这样看来斑对于曾经发生过的事情应该是毫不知情的。  
（这样…就好吧）  
宇智波斑看着眼前向他解释着什么，顺便还绞尽脑汁寻找新话题的男人，只觉得心如刀绞。  
他不是傻子…归结自己与柱间相识的年月，无论是两小无猜的幼年时代，还是刀兵相接的十数年，自己一直都将全部的注意力放在他身上，对斑来说只需要一个合适的机会他就能明白自己到底对千手柱间抱有什么感情。原本他以为柱间对自己也是一样的…那么如今柱间可以算是给了他明晃晃的一巴掌。  
（柱间…柱间怎么能变成其他人的Omega呢？！）  
一直沉默不语的斑看着柱间因为疑惑而向他靠近，毫不犹豫的抓住了他的手。

———车 second turn———  
宇智波斑到底在做什么？！柱间觉得这个世界变化太快他已经跟不上节奏了！之前发生的一切虽然后果严重但也能算作是因为特殊原因，柱间已经通过数日的心理暗示把它看作了一场意外。但现在呢？眼前的斑是自己熟悉的样子却做着让他惊怒不已的举动…过去的斑从不在战场上对柱间释放信息素，一直以来两人间都是平等畅快的战斗。

柱间在自己Alpha炸裂般的信息素中渐渐呼吸急促时，才意识到到标记后自身受到的影响绝不能同日而语。  
说着拒绝的话语被挚友带进了怀里，随之而来的就是一个充满苦涩意味的深吻。  
“你怎么了斑？！发生什么事了吗？！”  
斑首次不愿回答柱间的话…他只是觉得自己不能就这样失去柱间，即使要使用一些非常手段！  
用缠绵的唇齿来堵住自己即将遭受的拒绝，斑顺势让柱间的背部抵在了川旁的大树上。  
千手柱间原本是决心不放任这个男人肆意妄为的，即使他现在和自己的关系微妙。  
但颈旁轻柔的吻伴随着源源不断的的温热感让柱间停下了拒绝的话语…（斑…是在哭吗？）  
等宇智波斑重新抬起头来，柱间就只能看到他泛红的眼眶了…  
“别哭了…”  
千手柱间伸手摸了摸斑的炸毛，在斑的脸旁落下了一个轻吻。

随着再次开始的唇舌纠缠，柱间闭上眼感受霸道的舌头在口腔内肆意游走，随着上颚被舔弄发出低低的呜咽…也伸出舌头主动和他纠缠起来。  
得到回应的斑明显比之前要平静得多，他在心上人的面颊落下一个轻吻便伸手解开了柱间的腰带，将宽松的袴装褪到了膝盖处。  
伸出手技巧十足地抚慰着小柱柱，一面用嘴叼开上衣的衣领…强健的身体总算是完全展现在了斑的眼前。  
和颈畔的轻吻不同，落在蜜色胸口的吻是色情泛滥的…斑轮流咬住两颗乳头，轻舔之余还不忘向周边拉扯它们，听到随之响起的难耐轻呼满意极了。眼前的大胸也是一眼就吸引住斑的美景，他伸出手肆意的揉捏它们，偶尔再用齿关轻咬，柱间只觉得斑的小动作都要让他失去理智了。  
（这家伙怎么总是和我的…胸过不去啊！）  
宇智波斑也悄然解开了自己的衣带，两人下半身紧贴在一处，斑用手包裹住两者的肉柱摩擦撸动，给两人带来了极端的刺激。

柱间还没从让他心悸的快感中缓过来，就感觉到某人的手又伸到了危险地带！  
被柱间一把捉住手的斑并不在意，他只是就着白浊轻轻触碰着某处边缘…  
“斑！你够了吧？”  
“柱间…你知道你现在制止不了我要做的事吧。本来想用手来帮帮你，既然你不乐意也就算了，但是这里不好好准备可是要受伤的…那你自己来吧。”  
柱间简直不能相信这种鬼话是从自己冷漠的挚友口中说出来的！但感受到斑的炙热在肉穴边缘磨蹭着轻轻试探，他觉得这个男人没开玩笑。

“呜…呜…你别看！”  
在挚友面前张开腿自己插弄下身已经超过了千手柱间的接受范围，现在他只觉得那灼热的目光直直跟随着手指移动，让他的指尖都忍不住颤抖起来。  
“好，我不看。”  
斑的确信守承诺不去看他，却单膝低下身张口就将小柱含进了嘴里，不顾柱间的推拒便热情地吞吐起来。下身越来越超标的快感让柱间难以忍受，随着两处同时的高潮，他只觉得不知身在何处。  
“可以了吧…柱间，我要进来了！”  
柱间想着拒绝的话毫无效果，况且自己也并非那么抗拒，便遂了他的意放松了身体，容忍这个男人将他的双腿拽起缠绕在腰间。

和少年人的横冲直撞不同，现在的斑更注意技巧，他总能找到柱间“不喜欢”的位置并一再研磨它们，这使得忍耐住声音变成了艰难的一件事。  
“斑…斑…不要这么着急！慢点！”  
“柱间，我慢不下来…就因为慢了一步你就被别人夺走了。”  
柱间的背部随着激烈凶猛的撞击被粗糙的树皮磨得通红，但他的注意力都被斑话里的意义给吸引了。”（斑他……）  
“啊！呜…”  
宇智波斑容不得这个男人分神，他希望柱间永远只注视着他一个人！没有什么标记他的Alpha，即使是标记他也要从深处给抹除掉…他是不会让别人抢走自己的柱间的。  
（宇智波斑是有毒吧？！）  
感受到身体内再次传来的成结感…千手柱间实在是对这个疯狂坑他的世界服气了。  
但他只是顶着宇智波斑诧异激动的眼神，狠狠缠紧了搁在他腰上的长腿。  
感受着略带疼痛的成结和标记……

发现柱间身上的信息素并没有出现质变，宇智波斑只能判断自己的二次标记失败了…  
“柱间…柱间…一定是因为你还没有到发情期！等你到发情期我一定能重新标记你。”  
看着眼前男人带着痛苦的表情和波动不定的胸膛…柱间终究是不再忍心欺负他。  
“斑…不必等到发情期了，没有二次标记的必要。”  
斑却以为这是柱间的拒绝…毕竟他已经放任过自己一次了。  
颓然垂下的头上突然多出了一只温暖的手，抬起头斑看到柱间对他笑得一派温柔。  
“斑…喜欢我吗？我还挺喜欢你的！”  
宇智波斑忍住鼻腔的酸涩给了柱间一个肯定的答案…  
“那就没问题了！傻子…健忘鬼！我说了不必再二次标记了…因为我本来就是被你标记的？！”  
斑连话都没等人说完就把人给拽了过来，张口就咬在了柱间后颈内的腺体上…感受到酒香与木香融洽的交融，他吸了吸鼻子强忍住了感激落泪的冲动。  
“柱间，我们在一起吧！我发现不管你是什么性别我都爱着你！”  
“这话怎么怪怪的…”

再后来，斑也没能从柱间口里问出自己是什么时候标记他的，但这并不是他的首要任务。  
休战结束前的一封来自宇智波斑的结亲书寄到了千手族内，那才是点爆全忍界的大新闻。


End file.
